Detestably
Detestably is the 19th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Oz continues to run down a hallway calling for Alice wondering what that smell of smoke and 'something else' was. When he finally reached the bright light at the end he found himself at one of the scenes of the Tragedy of Sablier. Jack, relieved, asked him if his voice was coming through to him and told him he knew he'd end up there. Jack continued telling him he was now is Sablier, the former capital, the city dropped into the Abyss by the hand of the Baskervilles. Oz shocked questions if he is infact standing in the Tragedy of Sablier and why the place had not been destroyed by an earthquake instead. Jack laughs as he mentions that is was merely a cover up. He then asks if Oz had forgotten that the dimension was created by Alice's memories and is warped in some places but she was definitely there 100 years ago on that day. Oz thinks over what Jack had said before he runs off continuing his search for Alice while Gil pulls his gun on Jack. Gil adamantly tells Jack to take him to Oz right then and Jack looks on in shock. Jack smiles before telling him he never thought Gil would point a gun at him. Gil is confused but Jack tells him to go on and shot. Gil moves closer ready to take the shot but he is instantly reminded of the time Oz told him to do the same and falters. Jack reaches for Gil's face and calls him by his full name before asking him if he had really forgotten about him and that day. Oz continues walking through the bloodied hallways of the Tragedy before coming across a young boy. He constantly mutters to himself that he wasn't a bad boy and none of this was his fault. Oz recognizes the young boy as Vincent Nightray by his heterochromia. Oz watches on in shock as the young Vincent continues telling himself that he wasn't the one at fault and asks the dead people who had done this to them. Oz turns away as he could no longer watch Vincent messing around with the dead corpses yells at him to stop. Oz reaches for him but he disappears wonders if that boy really was Vincent as he had called Gil's name. Oz realizes that Gil was also someone from 100 years ago before the young Vincent reappears. Oz continues to follow him while thinking over the fact that he also is from another time after escaping from the Abyss. Jack holds Gil's face in his hands while Gil tells him he he didn't remember anything because he didn't want to. Still injured he falls to the ground while Jack asks Gil to forgive him for bringing up the Tragedy. Gil tries to remember Jack as he felt that he knew him for sure before fainting in Jack's arms. Jack tells him it's okay to forget because those memories of 100 years ago left grave wounds within him and Alice that would never heal. Oz dodges falling rocks while he is following Vincent before remembering that he needs to look for Alice. Oz feels that he needs to follow Vincent so he runs after him until he comes upon a tower. Oz wonders if this is fate before telling himself he didn't believe in that stuff until Jack's words rang through his head, that this was inevitable. When Oz enters the tower he questions whether he knows the place from sometime before running up the stairs. Oz calls Alice's name with a smile on his face until he finds her dead body at the top floor of the tower. He says her name once more before remembering Jack told him Alice was human at one point and Oz finishes saying until the moment she was killed 100 years ago, at that place. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga